War Algorithm (Ravaged World Map Game)
War Algorithm * Many or major OTL/ATL defences and fortified places: Defender + 10 *Knowledge of landscape: +10 for in one's homeland, +7 for in one's colony, + 5 for warring in an adjacent nation/colony, -1 for low knowledge of an non-adjacent lands which are on you/you colony's continent, -5 for no knowledge of a distant realm that is not even on your continent and -10 in polar regions or the Sahara (unless the attacker is also polar or in the Sahara Desert). *If you’re a failed state, devastated territory, rebel/resistance/partisan cell or city state -1 due to lack of resources! If you're a super power, principal powers or great powers of the game +4, since you have loads at your disposal! All other states 0. *Side with greater infrastructure: +3 *Side with greater Technology: +5 Pre industrial = 0 *Side with greater population: +3 *Side with greater industry: +3 Pre industrial = 0 *Side with greater agriculture: +2 *Larger land mass + 1 *Defeated last time -1 to the last time's loser *Fighting in large, flattish, open places like the Canadian Parries, North German Plain, Egyptian desert and Byelorussia: Attacker +5, Defender -4. *Urban warfare in big cities of over five million people like today's London, Tokyo, New York, Shanghai, Mumbai and Berlin, Attacker-2, Defender +2 *War Weariness: If you have been fighting for more than 3 turns in a row -5 due to battle fatigue until you make peace for at least 1 turn. *Fighting on 2 or more fronts- -3 for who ever is doing so. *If either side nation deploys over 500 Tanks (or main battle tanks after the Panzer III and alike were invented), 500 bombers, 20 attack submarines and/or 10 men-o-war, ships of the line, Ironclads, dreadnoughts, battleships or aircraft carriers (depends on historic time) in the war then they get +1 for land, sea and/or air. Remember to say how many you deploy or it will be guessed or ignored by a mod. Modern large war ships also take time to build. *Morale: -5 In face of larger army, -10 for completely surrounded, +10 for in face of a smaller army, +15 for surrounding enemy. If defeated last turn, then the loser from that battle is -5 to his opponent in this battle. *Storming on to a coastline from the sea or on to an island, the attacker - 4 and defender + gains 5. *Storming in to a desert, high mountains, polar or jungle the, attacker - 3 and + defender gains 4. * Nuclear war gives the atomic user +10 and defender -10 for strategic arms, or +5 and -5 for tactical arms, or +2 and -2 for SDD/SDM sub-Hiroshima and 'suitcase' mini-bombs. Also add +1 to the attacker and -1 to the defender if the capital is hit. Also add +1 to the attacker and -1 to the defender x the number of nukes used in the attack as a grand total. * Bio weapons give the attacker +5 and the defender -2. * Chemical weapons give the attacker +2 and the defender -1. * Every nation or major vassal/colony militarily helping with their side= +3 * Every nation or major colony/vassal offering supplies to their side= +2 * Every guerrilla force or resistance/partisan group helping way helping with their side= +1 *Motive **Religious motives= +6.5 to the attacker and - 0.5 to the defender. **Political and moral motives= + 6 to the attacker. **Ethnic and cultural war motives = + 4 to the attacker. **Economic war motives = 3 to the attacker **To get a local/regional tactical advantage= + 2 to the attacker. **Non given= 0 to the attacker *Armed expatiation in large extremism climates like Greenland, Niger, Nepal and Amazonia will also be very slow due to logistic and climate problems for any wood-be invader. In this case the defender gets an advantage of +5 and the attacker gets a disadvantage of -5, but it does not get applied if the attacker is from the same sort of environment (ie: Niger would not mined invading Mali since they are both mostly desert, so no disadvantage to Niger). * Victim nations' life or death = + 12.5 to the nation who is fearing being wiped from history, +7.5 if facing losing over 10% of its territory. *If either or both sides did not update their economy, industry, transport, military and/or infrastructure in the last 20 years then they will lose -5 as a penalty for neglecting their nation's integrity. *Strength: # of troops divided by a factor of 100,000 (i.e., one million = 10 points) *If the attacking nation has tripled its size or captured a land mass greater than the size of Greenland (both apply) in less than 5 turns in a row, then - 7.5 to the attacker each turn unless he stops for 2 turns to consolidate the gains. *Add the totals up and find the biggest total. The biggest wins and the total percentage decides the losses. ::A total % of 50.01% equals one px of land lost by the loser, ::A total % of 50.1% equals two px of land lost by the loser, ::a total % of 53% equals three px of land lost by the loser, ::a total % of 56% equals 5% of land lost by the loser, ::a total % of 58% equals 10% of land lost by the loser, ::a total % of 60% equals 20% of land lost by the loser, ::a total % of 66% equals 33% the loser nation is over run automatically and the rest is in disarray, ::a total % of 70% equals 50% the loser nation is over run automatically and the rest is in disarray, ::a total % of 75% equals 60% the loser nation is over run automatically and the rest is in disarray, ::a total % of 77% equals 66%% the loser nation is over run automatically and the rest is in disarray, ::a total % of 80% equals 75%% the loser nation is over run automatically and the rest is in disarray, ::a total % of 85% equals the loser being overrun and crushed automatically, leading to the loser’s formal surrender in one round! :Note that the 11 hugest nations and territories can't be defeated in 1 algo', instead you need 2 different consecutive Algo's to defeat 50% of the nation each time. The second algo can only start after the first ends in either a victory or a surrender. The huge nations are- the USA, the USSR, KMT China, French W. Africa, Mongolia, Brazil, Argentina, Canada, British India, Greenland and Australia. *Do this for every turn you’re warring in. *The result goes here War Algorithm result page for record. Questions What about the military assets (Tanks, ships, AA Guns, fortifications, etc.) a nation already has? Do we have any? Is it a standard number or different? - Jeffrey Arenburg Armed forces and manpower are for the most part the same as in reality, but the Nazi Germans and Japanese are about 10% more, while the Americans, British and Soviets about 10% less than in real life, due to the nukeing of Kursk, the plague fleas and the crusging of D-day. Camarune (Camaroon) and South Morocco are stillbackward and only have a few hundred troops.Christina Pill (talk) 18:08, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Who are superpowers? And what are the technological points? Regards, Laptop Zombie 09:16, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Superpowers are USA, UK, Nazi Germany, Japan and Italy. I guess technological points are about technological investments we make. - Jeffrey Arenburg I have simplified the Algo. The complex tier page has gone for a simpler valuing system interested in the Algo. Christina Pill (talk) 22:08, December 19, 2015 (UTC) *The primary powers/super powers are Germany, Japan, Great Britain, the USSR, Canada, the USA and Italy. I decided to add Canada after all.Christina Pill (talk) 22:08, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Category:Sel/c Category:Ravaged World (Map Game) Category:Algorythms Category:Algorythm